Alexis Garcia
}}|width: };|}}" class="cquote" | width="20" valign="top" style="color:#B2B7F2; font-size:35px; font-family:'Times New Roman',serif; font-weight:bold; text-align:left; padding:9px 10px 0 10px;" | “ | valign="top" style="padding:4px 10px 5px 10px; font-family:'Amazone'; font-size:115%;" | } | width="20" valign="bottom" style="color:#B2B7F2;font-size:35px;font-family:'Times New Roman',serif;font-weight:bold;text-align:right;padding:10px 10px 0px 10px;" | ” |- | colspan="3" style="padding-top:0px;"| — Taiga Kagami, about Alexis Garcia. |} '''Alexis Garcia' (アレクシス・ガルシア Arekusisu Garushia) is a Yōsen High's second year student and ex-candidate for Yōsen High's basketball manager. She is Kagami and Himuro's childhood friend, and also the niece of a retired WNBA player, Alexandra Garcia. One of four characters created by Rose, Alexis is the oldest of the group and the only one who hadn’t official job (she is an unofficial Yōsen manager) besides being a student. Appearance Alexis is quite-tall for girls around her age, standing at 171 cm. She has fair-white skin, green eyes and waist-length blonde hair with side bangs that she keeps it loose on her back. Sometimes she ties it into a ponytail. She is buxom and has a curvaceous body. Her (presumed) measurements are: bust: 91 cm; waist: 59 cm; and hips: 90 cm (36 in, 24 in, 35 in). Most of the time, she wears Yōsen High's uniform; a white shirt, black sweater, red necktie, high gray stockings, and penny loafers. Sometimes, she is also seen wearing a long-sleeve black shirt, a red-checkered skirt, a pair of thigh-high, thick black stockings, a long brown trench coat and a pair of mid-calf boots. She also bears a striking resemblance to her mother, except for her hair color which she inherited it from her father. Personality Alexis is a confident, carefree and easy-going young woman who is not hesitate to using her feminine charms to reach her goals. She enjoys teasing people and tickling others (her unfortunate victims are mostly Fukui and Liu), as Himuro puts it, "a wild, or rather whimsical, personality with slight cat-like mischief.". Alexis also teases Reika about how her breasts are as big as her own. Despite her tendency to tease, Alexis has also shown moments of being flustered, mostly as a result of her feelings for Himuro. Notably, Alexis is very clever and cunning, being highly knowledgeable about basketball tactics and techniques. She is a natural at seeing someone's strength and can being very self-assured of her abilities. Even so, Alexis proudly remains resolved to follow her own path, willing to take any risk to fulfill her desires. She just does her own thing and does not compromise her beliefs, as it can be seen at Winter Cup preliminaries as she trained Reika to improve her skills, even though she was supposed to support her school team. She does have a serious side, though she tends to talk playfully even when serious so it can be difficult to determine just how seriously she is taking things. Apart from this, she can be quite intimidating at times, quipped on something that she does not like. However, despite this, Alexis is actually a very kind and caring person. She shows deeply cares towards the team members and quite popular among them. Subsequently, she has cheerfully continued to enjoy their friendship, often mischievously teasing and having fun with them She is also get a little insecure when it comes to the two siblings, as she wants to help/support them but they do not get along with each other due to their competitive natures - a holdover from their childhood. This is one of the few topic where she show a gloomy side to her normal cheerfulness. However, she is very glad when Kagami and Himuro back on good terms with each other, share the close relationship as a real siblings again. Background Alexis was born in the City of Los Angeles, California from a Spanish-American man and Japanese-Scotland woman. In home, she shared a good relationship with her mother, until she passed away when Alexis was around the age of ten year. However, because her father was overly obsessed with his occupation, he had neglected his daughter, which eventually led her to attended school in Japan before the beginning of the story. At the school, she admired her schoolmate, Tatsuya Himuro, which was a reliable basketball player for his age. Driven by her interest in the game, she started to play basketball independently. With the guidance from Alexandra, Alexis' talent started to developed. Not long after that, her aunt was forced to retire from professional basketball when an unknown disease impaired her vision. Automatically, their training stopped. During her second self-taught exercised, Alexis quickly understands that she grew among the arrogant and ignorant basketball players. This was a major impact for her speech ability, in which she often asks them to tell her about the tricks of basketball. For an unknown reason, she had a hard time for making friends. At the same time, a transfer student from Japan Taiga Kagami came to her school. Because they have a same situation (had a hard time for making friends), Alexis decided to stalk him regularly. Unexpectedly one day, the two siblings saw her playing basketball and being impressed with her skill, made the three decided to start play basketball together. As a result, they grew closer to each other. Not long after, the three asked Alexandra who spent her time at betting courts if she could train them, even though at the first Alexis was not sure about this. Alexandra reluctantly accepted and was annoyed by them at first, but as her three pupils got more and more enthusiastic, Alexandra began to enjoy teaching them. Three years later, she and Himuro graduated. She attended a prestigious big school for plutocrat because of her father’s hopes, although Alexis objectively denied wanting to go there. The three were reunited by Kagami and Himuro playing against each other in a street basketball game, facing each other on opposing sides. She felt unwell, but decided to keep watched the two siblings match. Her premonition became a reality - if Himuro lost the next game, he won't see Kagami as his little brother anymore, because the big brother is always stronger than the little brother. In the 99th game, Himuro accidentally got his wrist injured. Himuro shot and missed and as a result, Kagami ran for the fast break. He went up for the lay-up, but couldn't bear to win against Himuro and missed on purpose. After the game Himuro punches Kagami, much to Alexis’ gasped. Then Himuro told Kagami that the next match, they'll bet on the ring that represents their friendship. He says to treat the previous game as a draw. Then he told him that when he lost the next time, he will have to pretend that they never were friends. Almost cried Alexis tried to make Himuro pull his words back, but angered Himuro refused this. However before they had a rematch, Kagami flew back to Japan, not seeing Himuro and Alexis again for 2 years and at the same time stopping his training with Alexandra early. Eventually she felt desperate for her friendship and the cold-hearted father, which made she decided to follow Kagami for attending school in Japan. Story Interhigh Preliminaries Final League She is seen in the spectator seat, watching Seirin and Tōō match. She realizes Kagami’s injured leg and gets panicked about it while her eyes keep investigating the match. Interhigh She is seen in the spectator seat again, not far from Seirin’s seat. She is amazed about how Kise is able to copy Aomine’s style, jokingly thinks that Atsushi will be happy heard about this. After the match, she is seen walking through Kagami in the hallways with a little smile on her face. Unfortunately, she has already disappeared after Kagami notices her presence. Pre-Winter Cup CONSTRUCTIONS Winter Cup Preliminaries CONSTRUCTIONS Winter Cup CONSTRUCTIONS Skills Training Capability 7/10 Analytical Skill 9/10 Leadership 5/10 Charisma 8/10 Feminine Appeal 9/10 In America, Alexis was being trained by Alex, which increased her skill. It can be said that her skill level may be compared with the ones of Kagami and Himuro, although she is still not beyond them. Apart from basketball, she also has some fighting experience. Charmspeak The charmspeak is a type of hypnotism or persuasion which allows the speaker to convince someone else to do or get whatever they want. The strength of the command depends on the tone and the emotion of the charmspeaker's voice, as well as their skill. Eventually, the charmspeak wears off and the person has no recollection of why they did what they were commanded to do. For Alexis who is blessed with this gift, she may not realize that she is using this ability, usually not trying to put any power in her words, though she can still charmspeak to other people. Sharp Intuition Alexis possesses an impressing sharp intuition. She has the capacity to understand businesses very quickly and figure out what must be done to achieve excellence. Araki was very impressed with this ability; it represents one of the reasons why she wanted Alexis to be a part of Yōsen's basketball team. Relationships Tatsuya Himuro PROGRESS Taiga Kagami PROGRESS Alexandra Garcia PROGRESS Wei Liu PROGRESS Masako Araki Her P.E teacher and at the same time, the person who asked her to become Yōsen High’s basketball team manager. Alexis shows great respect for her, as sometimes she helps her to create some appropriate strategies for basketball team. Masako sees Alexis as a spy, as she scouts other teams by using her charmspeak to obtain information. Sometimes Alexis tries to tempt her with starting to tease someone in the basketball team only for her enjoyment, much to Masako’s annoyance. Quotes * "Thank you for the offer, Araki-sensei, but I can't. Why? You will not want me anymore when I tell it." (to Masako Araki) * "Whoa whoa, calm down! Stay at your place and tell it calmly, kay?." (charmspeak activated) * "The reason why I can't accept Araki-sensei's request was because I support both of you, Tatsuya." (to Tatsuya Himuro) Trivia * Her motto is "Woman's charm". * Her favorite food is Strawberry Cheesecake. * Her hobby is watching Japanese Animation. * Her specialty is modern dance. * Her best subject is English. * She doesn't join any school committee. * She dislikes leeches, as she finds them disgusting. * Her favorite type of man is a cool-headed person. * She has a father (Thomas Garcia) and an aunt (Alexandra Garcia). Her father is an extremely powerful bureaucrat in the Department of State, United States. * She spends her free time for watching Japanese Animation. * The player she has her eyes on is Himuro. * Alexis is a given name derived from the Greek word, ἀλέξω or aléxo, meaning "to help, defend." * According to the Top Definition of Urban Dictionary, Alexis means : 'A girl who loves to party. Best flirt who makes guys drool. Not the best at relationships or at spelling, but is the best listener and great at solving problems and weaseling out. Very sexual and sexy body with a kicked butt.' * Because of her interest in Japanese Animation, Alexis desired to wears cosplay occasionally. She often roles Yolda, a Transdimensional Demon Maid from Beelzebub. * Although Alexis can speak Japanese fluently, she can't read kanji smoothly. She often brings a pocket Kanji Dictionary everywhere with her. She has a kanji dictionary application on her smartphone too. * She is ¼ Japanese. * Because Alexis shares a close-relationships with Himuro, many girls in her school get jealously towards Alexis; even at times they could be envy at her. Cause of this, they tried many ways to harass her. But thereafter, strangely the girls stated that they should not intimidating Alexis again. * She lives in school's boarding house. When holiday comes, she makes a trip to Los Angeles to visit her mother's grave. * Based on her charmspeak, Alexis has a melodious singing voice. She can also weave charmspeak to her singing. * Based on her charmspeak (2), she is an accomplished diplomat. * Alexis knows how to surf. Sometimes, she spends her free time alongside with the two siblings for surfing together. Notes * Art by ももこ (Artist's Pixiv) Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Students Category:Yōsen High Category:Hawthorn Rose Category:DRAFT